


Owls Omens

by Sad_Suggestion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Hermione Granger, Dark Hermione Granger, Depressed Harry Potter, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Heavy Angst, I Am Sorry, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Neville Longbottom/Dean Thomas, Past Child Abuse, Past Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Past Relationship(s), People Will Die, Physical Abuse, Possibly Pre-Slash, Some bad stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Suggestion/pseuds/Sad_Suggestion
Summary: It was never supposed to happen this way. They were supposed to grow old together. Raise their children in a world of peace and prosperity. Yet, the cards were never in their favor. Harry soon watched the world he loved die, leaving behind a creature he had least expected to rise in its place. Now harry must separate reality from dreams in order to stop what has become of the person he loved most in life.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Dean Thomas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Owls Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya all! So this is my very first fanfic. I am pretty bad at writing so bear with me and hopefully, all goes well.  
> This is something that I have wanted to write for a while. I just love a good angsty story and what better pair to get this started than that of Golden Trio we all know and love. Forewarning: This story will not be a great one. I will put Harry though Hell and he will not leave this without a few scars. But it is my hope that he will come out better for it. So buckle in and enjoy the ride.

“She sends me messages at night. Nothing important, just enough to let me know that she is still there.”

“And do you respond?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it doesn’t matter.”

“Are you sure?”

“…”

“Maybe if you try”

“...”

“Just give-”

“Who are you talking to?’ With a breath, Harry turned to see someone standing in his doorway. Even without his glasses, he could see the concern in their gaze. Pushing away from the sink he gave a halfhearted mumbled answer and walked quickly towards them and out of the bathroom. Head hunched to his shoulders as he felt their gaze follow him.

“They would never understand,” came the voice inside of his head, “Only I know who you truly are.”

Harry didn’t even bother to respond. He knew exactly what it was the voice was trying to gain from him. Answering would only feed into the game they wished to play. So, he ignored them and continued down the corridor. Ignoring the wishes sent his way of the various students he passed. Each coming to their conclusions as to why their precious savior looks so haggard. ‘Let them talk’ he thought to himself. He knew what he looked like. If it had been anyone else and he had been looking at them wonder himself. Clothes dirty with looked dust and blood. Not enough to bring concerns to anyone's mind, just enough to take notice. One looking at him can tell that he tried to clean himself, only it did not go as planned. Some stubborn bits still clung to his cheek. With a line of sweet sliding down a small drop of it above his eye. He looked, and felt, as though he had fought someone off and lost.

Too bad he didn’t feel the urge to tell anyone what truly happened. No, that information was one that he would keep to himself. Harry made his way to Gryffindor tower. Speaking the password, the Fat Lady requested before stumbling inside with a small wince. The room, once a gold and scarlet symbol of pride, was torn to shreds. Bodies covered the floor. One such having made it partially into the fireplace. Not to be confused with its piece that was in one of the rooms above. The place was a frightful mess of blood, dirt, and gore of all sizes. Yet, Harry remained unfazed. Instead, he focused on making his way past it all and ran up to his room. A boisterous place normally that was now filled only by the sounds of the deceased. Dean Thomas sat on top of his bed. One eye looking freely at the place where Neville lay while the only missing entirely. The place where it once resided instead occupied a swarm of writhing creatures. One having fallen out tried to shove itself into Deans’ mouth as Harry rushed past. Ron wasn’t here, well, most of him wasn’t. A stock of red could be seen laying on the floor. It blended quite nicely in the pool of blood it sat in. Still, Harry ignored all of this. Instead of remaining focused on the task of getting to his bed. He reached into his truck to remove his pajamas and removed his clothes. Putting on what he found before making his way to his bed.

“You should do something” They whispered.

Harry wondered when they would make their presence known. It wasn’t often that they stayed silent for so long.

“Why?” asked Harry as Neville picked himself up from the ground. The open wound in his neck making his words raspy and a bit hard to understand.

“Because you know you want to… don't you?”

Harry shook his head “No, there will be no point, I told you this already.”

“Coward” Came another voice. This time Dean as he made his way to where Neville had been sitting. Using his one surprisingly clean arm to hoist him up a bit so he wasn’t as shaky when he spoke.

“Of course, you would say that,” Harry giggled a bit, “You are not the one who will suffer if I was to speak out loud.” He turned his back to friends and tried to settle himself back into bed.

“But you haven’t even tried so how would you know?” Neville reached a handout as he spoke. Dean made a motion as to bring him back but since Neville made no other movements, he just tightened his grip. “You need to try Harry! Otherwise, you would be right, there would be no point to this. But not the one you are thinking. No, the lost point would be because of other reasons. The ones you are trying to -.”

“That’s enough now thank you” He interrupted, “I think I have enough on my plate without your manipulation. I know what’s at stake. Way more than you ever will. So please…just stop.” With that, he turned himself again and laid down. Ignoring the sounds each body…no…each boy made as they settled themselves into their death sleep. He tried to ignore the smells as well but that was much harder. Still, it wasn’t long before he gave into the stillness that surrounded him and fell asleep.

But just as he finally found his rest a bright light came in from the darkness. Despite squinting to keep it from reaching him he soon found himself responding. With the light came a noise. A calm voice calling out to him. Sweetly calling his name in the pleasant ways only it could. So, insistence was it that Harry soon opened his eyes and welcomed the sight that greeted him.

“You knew she was coming, why did you try to fight it?” came the voice yet this time it was matched to his face he dared not turn to.

“Harry please respond to me Mate; we have missed you. Please we are just trying to help”. Harry went on ignoring him as SHE grabbed his chin before forcing him to look her in the face. Her long one kinky brown hair now slicked back in an elegant bun. So different from the way she wore it when they were in school together. But then, a lot of things about her had changed. Ron had changed as well. Still with his famous freckles and red hair, but he no longer looked as though he had all the time in the world. These days there was a hint of something else in his gaze. Something close to fear if Harry had to bother to guess. But he didn’t care anymore. Not when SHE stood in front of him. Any weakness would be exploited and used against him. There was nothing he could do but sit there and take it. So that is what he did while SHE went through the normal morning routine that had become his life since Hogwarts all those years ago. Only he was not trusted to do them alone. Instead, SHE had Ron do them. Ron picked him up and carried him to the bathroom and sat him on the toilet. Holding him with a heavy hand as he went about his business before carrying him to the tub. SHE never strayed too far from this part. Harry believed it was because she wanted to be there if he so happened to emote his displeasure.

Again, Ron took charge. Turning the faucet till the water was lukewarm and washing his responding body Once that was done, he grabbed a nearby towel and went through the motions of drying him off before carrying him to the room again. SHE briefly blocked their path and gave Ron a look before moving on to the chair nearest to the window. SHE grabbed the pencil and paper that had been sitting at the table right beside his bed. The one filled almost completely with every bit of information he had ever gathered from his dreams. Ron laid him on the bed and shuffled to stand beside. A hand placed on her shoulder and a grimace on his face. Though he was quick to hide it when SHE glanced at him to make sure that he was in place. Her soldier, ever solid in his job to protect her from harm. Not that Harry could do much to defend himself. What with his ability to move taken away from him as soon as SHE walked into the room. But then again, SHE did not care about that. It was just another sign that he was alone and that even those who wished to free him could be controlled. He did not know why they even bothered. SHE had won, SHE knew this too. But much like it was when they had been running the halls of Hogwarts, SHE was the one in charge. So, they played this game every day, and nearly every day it ended the same. Why pretend that this would be any different.

Once SHE was satisfied that Ron was in position, she flipped open the book. Tapping her pencil against it, as she did every day, she turned to harry and said

“OK Harry, let’s start, shall we?”

To be continued...


End file.
